Everyone's in Distress
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Spock/McCoy: With the influx of passengers due to answering a distress call, McCoy finds himself with a new roommate and a frustrating situation. Please fave if you enjoyed. Thank You


_**Title:**__ Everyone's in Distress_

_**Author:**__ vickyblueeyez_

_**Fandom:**__ Star Trek XI_

_**Pairing:**__ Spock/McCoy_

_**Words:**__ 2732_

_**Rating:**__ NC-17_

_**Warning:**__ Rated for sexual content and language._

_**Disclaimer:**__ This is a work of fiction. Star Trek and its characters do not belong to me._

_**A/N:**__ Written for the National Masturbation Month (May) fic challenge at the livejournal and dreamwidth community mmom . People submit fics from many fandoms with masturbation as the theme on each day. No sign up needed. Fics need to be 100 words or above. Check it out. _

_**Summary:**__ With the influx of passengers due to answering a distress call, McCoy finds himself with a new roommate and a frustrating situation._

* * *

Taking care of the sudden influx of patients due to the Enterprise answering a distress call was the least of Doctor Leonard McCoy's worries. He was calm and worked well under pressure so that didn't bother him. What bothered him was his brand new hobgoblin of a roommate. Taking in the crew of the rescued ship meant many had to double up to make room for them all. McCoy pleaded with his best friend Jim, who was also the Captain, to room with him or find someone else to be his roommate but Jim insisted. Jim said it would help them work on their issues and maybe result in them becoming friends. Well, Jim was a goddamned idiot and McCoy told him as such before going to his quarters.

The first thing he noticed when he entered his shared quarters was the temperature spike. He grumbled as he looked around and inspected the room for any more changes. The furniture was rearranged to fit two beds and work areas, desks and chairs included. The bathroom remained the same except for the addition of Spock's things which weren't much, thankfully. McCoy placed his hands upon his hips and walked around until he finally got to his own bed. He sat down and looked over at the empty bed that was going to belong to Spock. McCoy massaged his temples with his fingers. He wasn't looking forward to this, not at all. In frustration, he reclined back onto the bed and covered his eyes with his arm. McCoy didn't bother looking when he heard the door swish open and close. He heard footsteps approach and stop nearby.

"Do you always sleep in your uniform, Dr. McCoy?" Spock asked.

McCoy ignored him. They could get into fewer fights if they didn't talk to one another unless they necessarily had to. That was McCoy's plan anyway.

"I hope you do not mind the temperature adjustment? As a Doctor well versed in human and alien Biology, I do not need to tell you why the adjustment was necessary." Spock asked as he sat down upon his bed.

McCoy rolled his eyes and continued to ignore him until he fell asleep. He woke up early the next day due to his internal clock. He stood up and yawned as the stretched. His body was sore due to the way he had slept last night. Gathering a fresh uniform, he hazily walked towards the bathroom. He opened the door to see a naked Spock emerge from the shower stall. McCoy recoiled and covered his eyes with his hand.

"For Christ's sake!" He yelled and turned around. He sat on his bed waiting until Spock was done. When Spock emerged from the bathroom with his hair styled and wearing his uniform, McCoy glared at him. "We are going to have to come up with a schedule for the mornings." He said while staring at him.

"Affirmative." Spock replied and exited the room as if nothing happened.

Sure McCoy had seen Spock naked before. He was a Doctor after all. Seeing one naked for work was one thing. Seeing them naked outside of work were two different things. Now he was running behind and he really didn't like it. Usually in the mornings he'd shower, dress, head down to medical to look things over to get a head start, grab breakfast and then go on about his day. But his new roommate messed up his routine that morning. McCoy got up and headed to the bathroom. It's not like he needed to do all that extra stuff in the morning anyway. He just liked to that's all. With a final sigh, he got undressed, stepped into the shower and turned it on.

"Dammit, Spock!" He yelled. It was set to sonic instead of water.

Now that schedules were set and terms made clear, McCoy didn't mind his pointy eared roommate too much. Still, having to share a room with him was annoying hell. Spock was quiet and usually meditated if he wasn't looking over or doing work. The temperature issue was something that couldn't be compromised on due to Spock's physiology. As a result, McCoy started stripping out of his uniform at the end of the day and only walking around in a pair of tight black boxer briefs while they were in their quarters. If Spock was bothered by it, he said nothing and he definitely didn't show it. McCoy also started to sleep without covers like tonight.

Tonight McCoy just couldn't sleep. It was hot as hell in that room and a layer of sweat covered his body. He lay in bed on his back, eyes open and staring blankly at the ceiling. There weren't any more layers he could take off. He lay there in silent contemplation, debating on seeing if he could get a fan and have it just blow on his side of the room so that it wouldn't bother Spock. As he wondered where he would find a small non-industrial type fan, he heard something familiar. He narrowed his eyes, an automatic reaction as he listened in. He knew that sound. He knew it because he had done it many times and was familiar with it. Spock was jerking off in the bed next to him.

At first, McCoy was surprised. He didn't think Vulcans did things like that. Then again, he admittedly hadn't thought about it or thought about Vulcans as sexual creatures. He figured they only did sex for procreation and didn't take pleasure in such things. From the muffled sounds next to him though, they definitely did take pleasure in such things. McCoy found himself wondering what Spock looked like as he jerked off. He wondered if he was naked or clothed and what he looked like hard. Slowly, he turned his head and looked from the corner of his eyes. The silhouette was impressive. The outline of Spock's long thick cock stood out as if it were a flag pole sticking out of his body. Spock was really into it and moving fast with his hand.

McCoy felt his own dick growing hard and shifted on his bed. Silence fell onto the room and McCoy could tell that he had startled him. McCoy didn't know how to defuse the situation but he was hard as all hell and he wanted to do something about it. Grumpy about not being able to sleep, completely Spock's fault, he decided to not give a damn and with that, pulled down his boxer briefs. His cock sprang forth with a bounce and McCoy took a firm hold of it. He didn't care if Spock knew. He didn't care if Spock was watching. He was turned on and horny and the only thing he wanted to was jack off and cum.

He stroked his dick and wondered about the Vulcan next to him. He wondered if under all that calm and logic, if there was a sexual beast lurking within? One that loved sex, that wanted it and had urges and desires? McCoy fantasized about Spock wanting him, desiring him, wanting to suck him, fuck him and be fucked by him. The thoughts had him cumming sooner than he thought possible, dropping semen onto his belly and parts of the bed. Yeah he was loud but he was also more relaxed. Reaching over the bed, he grabbed a dirty sock, wiped himself off, tossed it and fell asleep.

Feeling rested, McCoy woke up less grumpy the next morning. He picked up his now crunchy sock and tossed it into the dirty clothes hamper along with the rest of his clothes. McCoy grabbed fresh socks, uniform and towel and headed towards the bathroom. The door was open which was unusual. What was also unusual was that Spock was already in there when he knew damned well it was McCoy's turn thanks to the schedule.

"_If that's how you want to play."_ McCoy thought to himself and went in. He stripped out of his boxer briefs and took a pee. He was sure Spock heard him but Spock continued to shower. Since his point wasn't made, McCoy decided to up the ante.

"Don't bother turning it off. I'm coming in." He said and slid open the shower door. He knew that would rattle the Vulcan.

Spock who was on his way out stepped back as McCoy entered. He didn't move away or back down. They just stared at each other for a moment. McCoy could feel the heat from Spock's body. Did Spock always look this good in the morning? His hair was wet and spiked due to washing it. His eyes were dark and dark stubble lined his face. McCoy was scruffy too but doubted he looked that good. Not being able to help it, McCoy's eyes traveled down to Spock's lips. McCoy watched riveted as Spock licked them. Whatever Spock was going to say, he decided against it and stepped to the side to allow McCoy to pass. McCoy stepped into the shower as Spock made his exit and turned the shower from sonic to water. He had no idea how to interpret what just happened.

When Jim asked McCoy how they were adjusting the following day, he had no idea what to tell his best friend. How could he explain that Spock had gone from being a smug pain in the ass to someone he had the hots for? How could he explain that they both jacked off at the same time almost every other night and not say anything to one another even though they both knew about it? They don't even try to hide it now, both being equally loud at night. Or how they leave the bathroom door open when showering and walk in on one another, lingering eyes at that? How could McCoy explain that he now sleeps naked and walks around his room that way, liking when he got Spock's attention? McCoy didn't know how to explain any if it so he didn't. It confused the hell out him. McCoy didn't know what any of it meant. He told Jim that they were doing okay and left it at that.

At the end of a long demanding shift, McCoy dragged himself to his quarters. He stripped off his clothes, immediately went for his stash and poured himself a drink. He was feeling the effects of the alcohol after a few drinks before he headed to bed. After he lay back, he took off his underwear. He ran his fingers along his soft cock until it got hard. Rubbing one out always helped him relax and that's what he was going to do. He deserved it after the day he had. With his head resting against the pillow on headboard, he closed his eyes and started to move his firm hand that was wrapped around his cock. He licked his lips and hummed, enjoying the feel of his tight grip and rapid movements. Moments later, he heard the door swish open and close but he didn't stop. Nor did he stop when Spock walked towards the bed and halted with realization of what McCoy was doing. His sexual frustration at the hands of his roommate had gone on far enough. It was going to end somehow and maybe this was just the icebreaker that was required. The liquid courage helped him to find his voice.

"You can just stand there, walk away or join me. It's up to you. I really don't care anymore. I'm tired of being sexually frustrated all the damned time." McCoy said as he kept on stroking.

Spock stood there for a long time without saying anything. McCoy continued to ignore him and moaned as he found his rhythm once again. The sound of movement and the rustle of cloth made him curious so he opened his eyes. Spock was watching him intensely with parted lips. McCoy followed the movement of Spock's arm down to his hand which was wrapped around a huge and exposed cock. McCoy couldn't look away, not like he wanted to. The sight of Spock jerking off, hips poked forward in display made McCoy ache with even more need. He didn't realize he had stopped his own motions to watch.

"You have no idea how bad I want you, especially right now." McCoy whispered.

"I had a suspicion but was not positive until now." Spock replied.

"Get your green blooded ass onto this bed right now." McCoy demanded and pointed to the bed.

Even with his pants hanging loosely from his thighs, Spock managed to climb onto the bed with his clothes intact. The first thing McCoy did when Spock was close enough was place his hands on both sides of Spock's face and pull him in for a kiss. Spock took control at once, kissing him aggressively as he pulled McCoy closer by the hips. McCoy gasped and parted their lips when their cocks pressed together. McCoy looked down in between their bodies to take in the contrast of skin and to rub against him. Spock placed a hand under McCoy's chin and tiled up his head, taking his lips once more while rubbing his cock against him.

Spock tried to climb on top of him but McCoy stopped him with a hand to the chest. Spock moved away and looked at him quizzically. He looked down and watched the hand caress his chest through the uniform and trail down his body. He watched as it brushed against his hairs before taking a firm grip around his cock. Spock hissed and pressed forward. He watched transfixed as McCoy's hand squeezed and stroked him. He looked up and met McCoy's lust filled dilated eyes. His cheeks were red as well as his parted, swollen kissed lips. If Spock had any control, any resolve, it broke in that moment.

He kissed McCoy harshly again, pushing his hips into McCoy's tight grip and fucking his hand. Spock's free hand stroked McCoy's cock with the same force and speed as his thrusts. Spock was brutal and savage and it all felt so good. McCoy's head fell back as constant moans escaped his lips. His hand was starting to hurt from squeezing Spock so tightly. Spock batted McCoy's hand away and took ahold of both of their cocks within his hand and squeezed.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" McCoy moaned out loud at the pleasure from the new sensation. McCoy could feel Spock's breath against his neck and the vibrations of his moans from his lips pressed against his skin.

"Oh God I'm about to cum!" He warned but Spock didn't pull away.

He came with a gasp, back arching, his eyes going wide and unseeing. He felt teeth being scrapped against his neck. He felt Spock's body jerk and felt the reverberation of a long drawn out moan against his neck. McCoy was covered with sweat and cum, cum from Spock and his own. That was amazing and it was just a hand job. He could only wonder what it would be like to fuck him and to be fucked by him. As if reading his thoughts, Spock opened his mouth to say something but they both froze when the door opened.

"I have good news! We'll be able to give you guys separate rooms again. Now you don't have to wor Jim stopped abruptly after he looked up from his PADD and into the room for the first time.

"HOLY SHIT!" was the only thing Jim managed to say as he gawked at the two in the compromising position.

"Dammit, Jim! Don't just stand there! Get out goddamnit!" McCoy yelled over Spock's shoulder.

"So I take it you guys are cool with this arrangement then?" Jim asked with a huge grin on his face.

"GET OUT!" McCoy yelled again.

"Yes, Captain, the living arrangements are acceptable. The change will not be necessary." Spock said in his usual voice.

If Jim hadn't been seeing it with his own blue eyes, he would not have been able to tell by his voice that he just had sex or that he was talking over research in the lab.

"All right." Jim said bouncing on his feet. "As you were then." He said with a grin, turning around on the balls of his feet and exiting the room.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Please fave if you enjoyed my fic. Due to this site deleting fics with sexual content, my primary fic location will be archive of our own aka AO3. You can find me there at /users/vickyblueeyez/profile . Please subscribe to me at my profile link, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at .com and (.org). Thank You**

**Also posted on the NEW spockmccoy fic archive at spockmccoy dot com**


End file.
